Steven Armstrong
Steven Armstrong was a United States Senator representing Colorado, as well as a candidate for the 2020 United States Presidential Election.http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120512035521/metalgear/images/8/80/T0YYa.jpg He also was the benefactor for World Marshal, as well as its unofficial CEO. Biography Early life Armstrong was born and raised in Texas. Prior to pursuing politics at the national stage, Armstrong played college football for the University of Texas, but joined the United States Navy due to wanting to serve his country, which also sacrificed his chances of going pro. However, although a member of the Navy, he never saw actual combat during his time in the service. By the time of 2018, he maintained his physique and even managed to enhance it further via nanomachines, in order to put his strength on par with a cyborg soldier. At some point, he moved to Colorado. Political career Armstrong eventually ran for state senator of the state of Colorado. One of the initiatives he spearheaded while acting as state senator was slashing the state budget, leading to privatization of the police force, and allowing World Marshal to gain control of the Denver Police Department. Armstrong was eventually elected to one of Colorado's senate seats. In 2016, Armstrong delivered a speech to increase his approval ratings, later expressing to his speech writer the belief that people only cared about the spin you put on it, and no longer cared about information control, or even right or wrong. The speech writer warned him that he would appear before a grand jury if his connection to Desperado PMSC was revealed, which Armstrong refuted, given his belief that ordinary citizens could not care less due to believing that money was the only thing that truly mattered. Armstrong also expressed a desire to actually remake America's position as the most powerful nation in the world and reclaim the American Dream, also blithely stating that the Tea Party Movement was not going to succeed due to its unwillingness to make sacrifices, implying that he wanted to bring about another American Revolution, and compared himself to the true Sons of Liberty. Armstrong then dismissed him as he had other matters to attend to, although not before promising to talk to him soon. The conversation was later leaked onto the Internet.http://waronourshores.com/ Steven Armstrong: I owe you for that speech you wrote. It did wonders for my approval ratings! Now you understand what matters? Filters, information control, none of that matters anymore. People these days don’t care about what’s right or wrong. It’s all about the spin, how well you can shift blame to the other guy. People these days only see what they want to see. ...Don’t tell me you’re still on about that grand jury nonsense. They’ve got nothing that connects me with Desperado. Besides, the average joe doesn’t give a shit, either way. People these days think money is the solution to all their problems. We need to bring back the greatness of good ol' America! Reclaim the American Dream! To do that, we need to make sacrifices. That's what those pansies in the so-called Tea Party don't seem to realize. This is a revolution, my friend. We are the true Sons of Liberty! Anyway, I gotta run. We’ll talk soon. That same year, just as was feared by his speechwriter, he was investigated for his ties to World Marshal Inc., the world's largest PMC as well as the largest distributor of cybernetic parts. Despite this, he was still considered a presidential nominee for the 2020 elections, and was even considered to be a "shoo-in". Recruiting Sam At some point after his investigation, Armstrong and World Marshal/Desperado took an interest in Samuel Rodrigues' abilities, and arranged for him to arrive at Denver. After Sam managed to defeat a Metal Gear RAY UMG unit, he then proceeded to invite Sam to the roof via the PA for a "final interview." When Sam boarded an elevator to the roof, he contacted Sam and informed him that he was like him in several respects, despite Sam's insistence that he kill Armstrong for "sacrificing soldiers from his cozy office." He then met with Sam and powered up to his maximum form. While fighting him, he eventually retreated to the top of one of the structures and utilized his abilities to hurl five Hammerhead choppers at Sam, before jumping down and beckoning for him to continue the fight. He later implemented a crimson aura. In the closing of the battle, Armstrong proceeded to block Sam's swordstrike with his right forearm, with Sam overpowering Armstrong. He then tried to use a horizontal slice on the senator, but Armstrong managed to block the blow with both forearms. Chuckling, Armstrong then proceeded to ask Sam if that was the best he has to offer, though Sam knocks him back. Armstrong then got up and then proceeded to grapple Sam, swing him around, and then hurled him at a passing Hammerhead. Sam, however, managed to narrowly avoid passing the rotors, and instead jumped back at Armstrong. Armstrong, seeing Sam coming in fast, proceeded to harden himself for the blow, but Sam managed to use his quick-draw to overpower Armstrong's defenses with two slices. After an intense battle, Sam seemingly was victorious over Armstrong. Armstrong then requested him to join so they could end war as a business. Sam considered the idea, but decided to just "take his hand." Sam managed to slice off Armstrong's right hand off (the same way he would eventually slice off Raiden's arm), but Armstrong uses his nanomachines to turn his wound into a blade and uses it to significantly injure Sam's right arm. After quickly attaching his severed hand back onto his arm, Armstrong proceeded to successfully recruit Sam. Direct involvement in Desperado activities Inspection of the Mexican research lab Two years after the attempted investigation, he also personally inspected a Desperado research lab in Mexico alongside Sundowner, regarding the transportation of children's brains in cyborg head casings before delivering them to World Marshal for the Sears Program, replicating former president George Sears' training of child soldiers in Liberia. He also plotted for Operation Tecumseh, which involved starting a war with Pakistan under false pretenses while President Hamilton is visiting the country with Pakistani President Farooq Salam for peace talks. Operation Tecumseh He later fought against Raiden in Pakistan with Metal Gear EXCELSUS. He also revealed that, since the fall of SOP and the Patriots, America was hit with a recession, hence he needed to orchestrate a false flag operation to ensure the war economy to put America back to work again. In addition, although his initial plan was to assassinate the president, he decided instead to have the American base framed for being killed by Pakistani extremists, feeling that would have accomplished things all the same. However, he fought Raiden because he is the only one who would expose the truth of what happened. After it was destroyed, he proceeded to fight Raiden and even bring him to his mercy. During the battle, he explained his motives of wanting to remake America, feeling it had become rotten to the core, and re-establish America as a world where people fight for their own reasons, rather than that of the government. Raiden then deduced that he was not merely a "greedy politician" as he initially thought, but completely insane due to his reference to culling the weak and having the strong be free. Although Raiden attempted to defeat Armstrong, he ultimately proved to be too powerful, with Armstrong revealing his nanomachines to be the cause of his nigh-invulnerability. Armstrong then proceeded to savagely beat Raiden to a pulp with his enhanced strength, with his blows being powerful enough to heavily damage and even destroy EXCELSUS's ruined frame. However, Blade Wolf saved him by bringing to him Samuel Rodrigues' sword. Armstrong, angrily calling Blade Wolf a "little fuck" and a "damn mutt" for its defiance, kicked it away, although not before Blade Wolf threw the sword to Raiden. Raiden then proceeded to fight a grueling battle against Armstrong, which eventually accumulated in Armstrong slamming Raiden down onto the ground hard enough to knock Raiden's sword away, and then grab Raiden by the neck and lift him up. Raiden then broke free via a roundhouse kick and retrieved the Muramasa. Armstrong then tried to land a right punch on Raiden, only for Raiden to successfully parry the blow away, also injuring his right hand in the process. Undeterred, Armstrong then tries to use a left jab on Raiden, only for Raiden to do the same to his left hand. Left with injured arms, Armstrong then attempted to charge Raiden, only for Raiden to slice his chest and then stab him in the gut. The stabbing temporarily stunned him, but Armstrong then let out a feral roar and grappled with Raiden. Raiden eventually overpowered the grapple and headbutted him in the head, stunning Armstrong and causing Raiden to remove the sword from the gut, and then proceeded to cut up his nanite core before impaling his chest with his arm. Upon being defeated, Raiden then finishes the former senator off by ripping out his nanomachine-laced pale heart and crushing it with his hand. As he died, Armstrong nonetheless accepted his defeat and declared Raiden his successor, stating that they are kindred spirits in the sense that Raiden fights for what he believes in no matter what. Despite his death, and thus World Marshal's funding being crippled, World Marshal itself nonetheless continued to exist, and his plan of reorchestrating the War Economy nonetheless succeeded. Personality and traits Armstrong was shown to be extremely nationalistic, expressing the desire to "reclaim the American Dream" by instigating another American Revolution after Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection and the Patriots' actions weakened America. His intense patriotism was fully demonstrated during his fight with Raiden, declaring that if Raiden was not for the United States and his goals, he was effectively against it. Despite his patriotism, Armstrong held great resentment towards the "current" America; criticizing the war economy, the mass media, as well as the notion of "American pride". His plans involved in governing the current USA and then reforming it so that people could fight for their own decisions, in accordance with more individualist ideals. Using the people's desire for war as his justification, Armstrong planned to initiate the revival of the "War on Terror" in hopes of using war as a business to get elected as the next U.S. President, thereby granting him enough power so that he would be able to end war as a business in its entirety. He was also shown to be extremely cynical in regards to his views of people and especially his electorate, stating that people won't care if a bad action happens or information control as long as there's money involved or if it's at least given a good spin, such as effective scapegoating. Armstrong believed on the notion that "might makes right." In this regard, he viewed those who were "strong" as the ones deserving of dictating the laws of society, and that the "weak" should be purged so as to create a perfect world. It is because of this mentality that he's able to hold great respect for Raiden despite his desire to kill him, as he viewed Raiden's experiences as evidence of his philosophy; due to Raiden's upbringing as a child soldier and his eventual role as a fugitive that refuses to conform to society. At the end of their final battle, he likened himself to Raiden, claiming that they both live their lives in accordance to their own free will; even going so far as to claim that they were "kindred spirits" as well as declaring Raiden as a worthy successor of his philosophy. He was very arrogant and he held a sarcastic attitude. During battle, he used excessive nanomachines. The nanomachine base he used hardened upon experiencing physical trauma, in which it gave him blackened skin in areas where the nanomachines were in use. He was also in supreme physical condition, which he attributes to playing football in his college years. His body was riddled with scars, a side-effect of his infusion with nanomachines; bearing a similar appearance to the scars seen on Volgin's face and arms. He seemed to possess optical implants, although unlike cyborgs, his pupils only glowed a faint red and didn't emit a horizontal shine as it's heavily implied to be a side-effect of his infused nanomachines. Armstrong was a cigar smoker and shown to be extremely coarse in his language, the latter trait being especially evident during his rant about his motives while fighting Raiden on EXCELSUS.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013). Steven Armstrong: ...Where every man is free to think - to act - for himself! (Overpowers Raiden's grip and forces him to kneel) Fuck all these limp-dick lawyers and chickenshit bureaucrats. (punches Raiden three times, causing Raiden to stagger, before grabbing Raiden by the head) Fuck this 24/7 Internet spew of trivia and celebrity bullshit. (slams Raiden onto the ground and pins him down, before bringing him back up and turning him around as he prepares a haymaker punch) Fuck American pride. Fuck the media! (punches Raiden in the face with a haymaker) FUCK ALL OF IT! (kicks Raiden away) Despite being a Presidential candidate, he wasn't adept writing his own speeches, hiring others to do it for him. Armstrong was shown to be rather welcoming and somewhat gullible enough to quickly to change his mind and accept Raiden, when two seemingly came to an understanding during their battle. This moment of understanding between the two proved to be false as Raiden was merely acting on his part, quickly acting in defiance while throwing him on the ground afterwards. In part due to his background from the state of Texas, Armstrong sometimes utilized lingo from the area, such as referring to his opponents as "son." Armstrong hated cherry blossoms, expressing this distaste to Monsoon. He claimed that they made him sick, and that they were too short-lived to bear any true significance. Armstrong seemed to be in good terms with the three main leading captains of Desperado. His ideals were valued by Mistral and she greatly revered him, to the point that she developed romantic feelings for him. While his dealings with Sundowner implied that they simply spoke for the sake of business (as Sundowner acted as the de facto leader of Desperado), Armstrong was shown to be rather well-acquainted with Monsoon, as implied by the casual nature of their conversation prior to Sam's arrival in Denver. However, Armstrong seemed to harbor a bit of a dislike, or at the very least gets annoyed with, Samuel Rodrigues even after his recruitment into Desperado, as after hearing an audio recording of Sam's final words to Blade Wolf before his duel with Raiden, Armstrong remarked how "even dead, Sam was a pain in his ass." This is possibly due to Sam's initial raid at World Marshal headquarters, in which the two had fought as part of Sam's "interview." Similar to Samuel Rodrigues, he held some enjoyment in conflict and battle, as demonstrated when fighting Raiden, where he remarked at one point in the fight that his fighting Raiden was "the greatest fight in Armstrong's life!" Powers and abilities Even before his nanotech modification, Steven Armstrong was considered quite strong, something acquired from his days as a college football player and sailor in the United States Navy. He was also a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter, who preferred a brawler sort of style with heavy-hitting but simple blows. But after his body was infused with nanotechnology, Armstrong's capabilities skyrocketed to superhuman levels. By absorbing the energy of nearby machinery, he could enter a super-charged state of heightened physical capability —his skin hardened in response to physical trauma, he healed at accelerated speeds, and his strength multiplied to incredible levels. His energy-absorbing ability also granted him a pseudo-electromagnetic ability, which allowed him to temporarily levitate surrounding objects and vehicles and throw them at targets. Lastly, he could unleash his stored-up energy in the forms of shock-waves or fiery explosions. At his peak fighting condition, Armstrong could easily take on opponents far beyond normal human capacity, such as cybernetically-enhanced Raiden or the exceptionally-skilled Samuel Rodrigues. Behind the scenes Steven Armstrong (スティーヴン·アームストロング''Sutīvun· Amusutorongu'') is the main antagonist of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. He is voiced in the English version by Scottish actor Alastair Duncan, while his motion capture actor is Masahiro Nagai, who also performed Sundowner and Boris. While his first name is spelled as "Steven" in the both the final version and the early promotional poster (partially obscured the "Monger" graffiti), the description for the official trailer posted by Konami on YouTube, spelled it as "Stephen.""Make It Right" - Senator Armstrong Leaked Video Armstrong was first heard in an audio recording on the website waronourshores.com, which portrayed a "leaked" conversation with one of his staff writers. The clip served as part of a viral marketing campaign for Metal Gear Rising, later appearing on the game's teaser site. Its description stated that listening to it will have the viewer learn the "horrifying truth" of what Armstrong's plans for America are. Armstrong made his first physical appearance in a 2020 presidential poster promoting Metal Gear Rising, which was issued to various schoolsRavi Singh of the Metal Gear fansite Snake Soup mentioned in a topic that the promotional poster was posted at his school., although his face is mostly obscured by graffiti. The poster's date as well as his leaked conversation being on the Make It Right Viral Marketing Site implied that the events of Metal Gear Rising would take place around 2020. The pre-E3 show later claimed that the game would actually take place in 2023. However, producer Yuji Korekado said in an E3 preview that the game takes place about ten years after the events of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and the TGS 2012 pamphlet later confirmed that it would take place in 2018. A list of trophies/achievements for Metal Gear Rising, which was leaked prior to the game's release, revealed that Armstrong would act as the final boss.http://exophase.com/game/metal-gear-rising-revengeance-xbox/achievements/ Despite being the main antagonist, he does not appear among the other main characters on the official Revengeance website. Defeating him on Hard or Revengeance difficulty without taking damage will unlock the trophy/achievement "The Politics of Silencing Foes." Armstrong's boss theme while he is piloting Metal Gear EXCELSUS is "Collective Consciousness." The lyrics contain a message to the unenlightened masses to give up their free will forever and let the country control their souls. The boss theme during the third and final battle is "It Has to be This Way." The lyrics are almost an apology for fighting, acknowledging the sameness between two fighters and accepting that their conflict is inevitable. Armstrong refers to Raiden as Saucy Jack before their final battle, This is a reference to the second letter the serial killer Jack the Ripper (Raiden's namesake) sent to the British police stationed at the Scotland Yard during the time of investigation for the murders. Armstrong is also one of only two talking bosses who do not contact Raiden via Codec upon being defeated, the only other character being Sam. This was most likely because Armstrong was not a cyborg (his nanomachine base notwithstanding). He does, however, contact Sam via Codec prior to their battle in the Jetstream DLC. When elaborating on his motives in the cutscene between the first and second phase of the battle, Armstrong says "I Have a Dream," which is a reference to the speech Martin Luther King, Jr. gave during the Civil Rights era. In a Codec conversation with Kevin Washington, Raiden jokes that Armstrong would not have a problem dodging shoes from angry protestors. This is a reference to an incident involving real life U.S. President George W. Bush in 2008. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duLds-TZMGw Similarly, when elaborating on his motives of ending war and having each individual fight for their own beliefs, one of the things he stated was that the reasons for war will not be for oil, referencing a common critique of the second war in Iraq, which claimed that the war was conceptualized due to oil companies greed for the oil underneath Iraq. In developer notes for his concept art, included in the Collector's Edition of the Piggyback Guide, character designer Yonghee Cho mentioned that his body was full of nanomachines that was at an even higher capacity to Vamp, and thus granted him far more power than anyone could imagine. They also deliberately made him a nanomachine laced human being in order to show that even humans could prove to be even stronger than cyborgs should the former possessed enhancements to the human body. He also mentioned that his initial designs emphasized intelligence and made him look sharper, but it was changed because some members felt that the face was not impressive enough, with Cho agreeing the final design corresponded well with his Armstrong's vocal style and personal philosophy, although he personally felt that his initial design was preferred. Cho also elaborated on how his nanomachines worked in his commentary. Armstrong also acted as the final boss of the Jetstream DLC, which elaborated on how Sam got recruited into World Marshal/Desperado. The second phase of the battle used "Collective Consciousness." Defeating him on Hard or Revengeance difficulty without taking damage will unlock the trophy/achievement "You're Hired." Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Gallery Tumblr mjh0qir5Vb1ra3yaho1 1280.png.jpg|Senator Armstrong concept art for Metal Gear Rising (part 1). Tumblr mjh0qir5Vb1ra3yaho2 1280.png.jpg|Senator Armstrong concept art for Metal Gear Rising (part 2). Nanomachines-son.png|Armstrong explaining his heightened physical ability. Steven Armstrong's Nanomachines Heart.jpg|Steven Armstrong's nanotech-infused heart. Note the white color and the hexagonal pattern. Videos "Make It Right" - Senator Armstrong Leaked Audio|Senator Armstrong Leaked Audio (AUDIO DATA ACCESS FILE #01000011) **SPOILERS** Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Senator Armstrong, S Ranking, Revengeance Difficulty (pt 01)|Pt. 1 **SPOILERS** Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Senator Armstrong, S Ranking, Revengeance Difficulty (pt 02)|Pt. 2 References Category:Revengeance Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Final Boss Category:Antagonists Category:Metal Gear Pilots